1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improved low friction multilayer pads for reducing and preventing bedsores, decubitus ulcers, and similar lesions caused by shear forces, friction, pressure, and moisture. Besides acting as shear and friction reducing modalities, the pads can help to manage or contain fecal excretions and urine of incontinent individuals, and other body discharges of persons who are bedridden or confined to wheelchairs. The pads are not limited to use by ill persons. They can be used in ambulatory settings by athletes and others. For such usages the pads can be shaped to fit any particular body parts which are subject to shear forces, friction, chafing, abrasions, undue pressure, and moisture to prevent or alleviate adverse effects caused by such conditions upon affected body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending parent patent application Ser. No. 297,977filed Jan. 17, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,059 above mentioned, there is disclosed a multilayer pad having two upper lubrication layers. These layers are applied to a porous intermediate layer superimposed on a nonporous backing layer. The porous and nonporous layers are joined by a peripheral seam so that they can slip and slide in part with respect to each other. The exposed side of the nonporous layer is smooth and slippery. This structure is inexpensive to manufacture and can be discarded after a single use. It has however some limitations in use due to its overall thinness, the peripheral attachment of the porous and nonporous layers, and the slippery bottom surface of the pad.